More than Friends
by Sunlit-Dreamer
Summary: Appearances can be decieving.


A/N: Whoa, I haven't updated since…last year I think? Sorry bout that. ; But my finals ended with me getting good grades, hooray! So, I might FINALLY get a job, which means me saving up money for my own laptop, and I'll be online all I want! Course, I have to get a wireless type one. Blah…anyway, here's a new story to apologize! Although you guys probably want me to update Dream Girl…or Teenage Mother…eheh…I'll get to them! I even decided to scrap some stories I was THINKING of putting up, so there'll be LESS new stories. BUT. There WILL be one-shots, like this one. Well, enough with my rambling. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DON'T own any of the Naruto characters, only Sakura's cousins and Kuto, Hana, Ryo, Kyo, Mio, Minato (NOT the 4th Hokage), and Riran.

**More than Friends**

Everyone changes as time passes by, growing older and wiser. Our opinions begin to take a new perspective, thinking things more clearly. We better understand ourselves, no longer naïve as we were as children. Even our hearts shift, leaving behind miniscule crushes, waiting to beat for that certain someone.

Although, mine is already beating, I was only confused as to whom for. Now I realize exactly whom my heart was beating for all these years. Ever since he left, it made me realize how foolish I was to chase him around and try to impress him all those years. He never looked my way, calling me useless and annoying.

But HE never did. HE saw me for all I am, both good and bad. HE stood by my side, promising me to never forget and leave me behind. HE liked me for all my faults, accepting me completely. HE always cared about me all these years; I was just too dense to see it.

My name is Sakura Haruno, the only female in Team 7. I was pretty much a stupid, weak, fan-girl who cared more about a jerk than anyone ore anything. The jerk being Sasuke, who knocked me out and left me on that cold bench so long ago. At least he said thank you. I don't know what for though, being there and trying to help him I guess. I still worry about him, but I no longer have that childish crush.

Then there's HIM, the boy who's shown how much I meant to him. Naruto Uzumaki. He's really such a sweet guy. He tries everything to cheer me up; right now he's trying to bring Sasuke back for me. I'd tell him to stop now, but he wants to keep his promise to me.

Makes me glad I didn't promise Sasuke to wait for him. Imagine how awkward life would be when he returned and found out our secret.

The truth is, Naruto and I are secretly dating right now. That's right; I'm dating everyone's favorite number one hyperactive knuckle-headed ninja.

Why is it a secret? Well, Hinata still has a crush on him, and I didn't want her feelings to get hurt. Then there's the fact the entire village believes I still love Sasuke. Right now, I'm playing along, and Naruto knows it too. We're just fine though, well just wait until the time is right to reveal our engagement.

Oh, I didn't mention that, did I? Well, we're engaged. Naruto asked me at our 2 year anniversary, which is last year. We're currently 18; we'll be getting married when we're 20.

Until than, it's all hush hush. Sure, we had a few close calls when Kakashi or Ino came by our places. They sure can be very nosy. Luckily, it was very easily covered up by the fact we had a mission the next day, thank you Lady Tsunade!

Heh, we don't do public dates obviously. It's either swimming, a picnic, lunch at Ichiraku, or hanging out at each other's places. I'm happy with this arrangement. I just hope Hinata falls for another guy and Naruto finds Sasuke soon, so we could get this out into the open. It's very hard to contain myself and restrain from glomping and kissing Naruto in front of everyone. But I have patience and will power. I'll just keep waiting until than, because I know it's worth it.

"Hey Sakura, I'm back from my mission!"

"Welcome home Naruto!" Naruto, I love him so much. I'd do anything to make him happy. Even if it meant losing my life to protect him or even giving him up to another girl.

--------------

I believe I've started to see a change in Hinata's behavior. She's no longer blushing or stuttering when she's Naruto, like a few years ago. She also seemed to be looking at someone else lately, someone on her team. Kiba Inuzuka. Looks like she's going through the same phase as me, realization.

I should help her reveal her feelings towards him, and I'll have my sweet Naruto help me out. But what to do? Oh, I know exactly what to do!

I had Naruto ask Kiba to meet him at a club Saturday, and I invited the girls with me, so it wouldn't look suspicious. Ino dragged her beloved Chouji along and Tenten forced her stubborn yet gentle Neji as well. I danced with various friends, mainly Naruto and Sai, since they were on my team.

Hinata was sitting by herself at the table, so I sat down to keep her company. When I caught her staring at Kiba, I nudged her with my elbow and gave her a wink. When she didn't make a move I literally pushed her all the way to Kiba, who was talking to Naruto and Lee.

Her face was as red as a beet; I should've brought a camera. Then a slow dance started playing, so Naruto asked me to dance as a friend, although it really meant 'You're my girl and there's no way I'm letting guy touch ya.' I think he mouthed something to Kiba, who followed and asked Hinata.

They looked absolutely adorable together, couldn't help but awe at the sight. And my plan completely came together when Kiba gave Hinata an innocent peck on her forehead. They've been together ever since.

"Hey Hinata, go another date with your boyfriend Kiba?"

"Yes, we're going to the hot-springs you've mentioned from when you first met Sai, it's our week off."

"Have a great time while you're there!"

------------

I've never hated having a best friend so much as I do now. One who has my apartment key and the biggest blabbermouth of all time.

Ino had barged in while Naruto and I were…well…doing something VERY intimate. As in normality of newlyweds on their honeymoon intimate.

And now, all of Konoha knows about it. I can hear their whispers everywhere I went, how it irked me so much. The lecture from my two teachers wasn't very helpful either, nor their teasing and guessing how long we've been dating and what we've been doing the entire time.

Then there's Ino again, shrieking in my ears for not telling her I was dating Naruto. Now she wants 3 years worth of details. Every. Single. One. My mouth is going to be so dry and my throat is gonna be sore as well.

Not to mention my parents. They went ballistic and nearly made me dear in both ears, along with having my cousins follow us, or more like chaperone, on every date. And my cousin forcing us to watch her kids on our days off when we hung out at one of our places. She has 5 kids. Her first son, second born daughter, than triplets, with 2 boys and a girl. Within 3 years, she had those 5 kids. Big pain in the head.

There is one upside though. I can finally freely display my emotions to my favorite cerulean eyed blonde of Konoha! This torture is worth it all.

"Aunty Sakura, Mio went poopy!"

"Aunty Sakura, Ryo and Kyo tore up my dowwy!"

"Kuto, Hana, calm down I'm coming!"

I can get through this. Remember, this is all training for my future children. They will act just like these nephews and nieces of mine. It'll be worth it.

------------

Oh my goodness, I still can't believe it happened. Naruto brought Sasuke back. He actually beat him and brought him back. I was pretty out of it for weeks, until Sasuke to go back to normal by calling Naruto an idiot. This time around, I punched him. No one insults my boyfriend and gets away with it! Although I know it's his way of being friends, I'm no longer his fan-girl.

He was taken aback when Naruto wrapped his arm around my waist and when I laid my head against his shoulder. Guess he didn't tell him. I think he was upset, but when I had to baby sit, AGAIN, he changed. It seemed he knew my cousin, but I didn't know how back then. I do now though. Turns out the father of her 5 kids is Itachi, who's been dead for a year now. Which means we're 19, ha ha.

I guess he decided to become their father figure, even though they're his BROTHER'S kids. But hey, it was Itachi who killed many innocent lives, not his children. It took me a lot of begging, bribing, and groveling to the counsel to keep those 5 alive when they discovered Itachi was the father.

My cousin's lucky we're related. If it wasn't for me being Tsunade's apprentice, her kids would either have been executed, experimented on, or worse, and she'd be in trouble for consorting with an S-Rank criminal.

Now, to finally start preparing for the wedding. Sasuke's gonna be Naruto's best man. Ino's my lady in waiting, Tenten and Hinata are my bride's maids, Kuto's the ring bearer, Hana's the flower girl, now what else?

"Look Sakura. Heh, you'd think Sasuke was their dad."

"Yeah, he kinda looks the part. Huh, is that a picnic basket?"

"Ha ha, I always knew he had a soft spot!"

He achieved his goals. He avenged his family, and the Uchiha name is being continued by his nieces and nephews.

-------------

I like to remember those precious moments, even if they're good or bad. They bring strength and hope to me whenever I feel sad or weak.

Besides, my children like hearing stories from my past. My son Minato especially enjoys the ones with his father. Minato, we decided to name him after the Fourth Hokage, Naruto was so happy that day.

Now Riran, she's got my temper and Naruto's hyper activeness, while Minato has my intellect and Naruto's skills. I love my 2 kids, and I'm proud to be Sakura Uzumaki, wife of the Sixth Hokage.

Everyone else is married as well. Hinata with Kiba, Ino with Chouji, Tenten with Neji, Temari with Shikamaru, Matsuri with Gaara, and so on. Well, except Sasuke. He remained single to watch over our nieces and nephews. Let's see, we're 25, making Kuto 10, Hana 9, and Ryo, Kyo, and Mio 8.

My son Minato is 5, while Riran is 3. I can't wait to see what powerful ninjas they become. I just know they have a wonderful future ahead of them.

"Hey Mom, can you tell us another story?"

"Which one Minato?"

"Uhmm, oh! The bell test!"

"Why that one?"

"It was funny how Dad kept falling for the traps!"

"And when you saw Uncle Sasuke's head popping out of da gwound!"

"Ha ha! All right, all right. Bell test it is."

"Hooway!"

"Come on Mom, start when Kakashi arrives late!"

I enjoy my life, and there's still more to come. With my husband Naruto, anything is possible. And I love him for everything, and I know I always will. So bring it on world, Sakura Uzumaki is ready for anything that comes her way!

A/N: Ow…pain…better be grateful…ouch…oh, and no, Sasuke does NOT get with Sakura's cousin. So don't be flamin' just because of that.


End file.
